Finding the Inner Chad
by sonnycentral
Summary: Dear Sonny- I really had a good time with you today. I know in the past we haven’t been that close, but you know what they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Sonny/Chad possible multi-chapter
1. Cozy Over Coffee

**Hey everyone, I had originally intended this to be a one-shot, or maybe three, but depending on if ya'll like it or not, it may be longer. I usually never do any writing like this, but I thought it might be fun. Each chapter will have a date and will revolve around Myspace, but with real action of course also. Please just read the first chapter, then judge. Please R&R and let me know if you like this idea and want me to continue, or if I should keep it short. It's going to be Sonny/Chad, but a few more characters will spring up too :) Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonny With a Chance.**

* * *

**May 10, 2009 * SONNY'S POV *  
**

I logged in to my Myspace- my real one. Sure there are some posers out there, but I do have my own personal one. I make sure that my only friends are people that I actually know.

When I logged in this afternoon, there wasn't much new.

I glanced at my friends' Status/Moods:

Lucy is at my grandparents' house. _Mood: content_

Tawni is shopping at the mall. _Mood:_ _popular_

Nico is hanging with my man Grady. _Mood: chill_

Grady is hanging with my man Nico. _Mood: chipper_

Zora is studying. _Mood: intelligent_

_**No wonder Zora's so smart!**_

I browsed through my friends and found _Chad Dylan Cooper_. Yes, I'm friends with him on here- the real Chad, not a poser. His update said that he was "busy," and his mood was 'confident.'

_**What a shocker.**_

As I was grazing his page with nothing better to do, I looked at his "Top Friends." He had like 36 of them- that's just his top friends. He had way beyond that of total friends.

Then I glanced at my Top Friends, I have 5. Lucy, Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora. I have a lot of friends, but I feel those are the only ones worthy of being on top.

Suddenly, I noticed that I'm on Chad's Top 36 Friends; granted I'm number 36, but it wasn't like that yesterday. Not that I stalk him or anything, he is my enemy after all, and I sometimes despise him, but I couldn't help feeling a little flattered.

I decided to change my update to "having a lazy Sunday," and my mood was 'bored.'

I love lazy Sundays- _most of the time_, but knowing that everyone else was out enjoying it, I kind of felt a little down.

* * *

I strayed from my computer and decided to go for a walk. It was a chilly California afternoon, so I was wearing a lazy "Wisconsin" hoodie, matching track pants, and some black flips flops. Yes it was chilly, but I was too lazy to put on other shoes. My hair was pulled up in a sloppy ponytail atop my head.

I strode along the sidewalks of Hollywood, no one would recognize me as a celebrity today. I pulled out my phone, fumbling with it as I walked. I thought about calling Lucy, but she was at her grandparents.

For some unknown reason, I decided to call Chad.

"CDC- what it do?" he answered.

"Really Chad, still?"

"Sonny?" he questioned. "What is it?"

_**Darn it- I hadn't actually come up with a reason to call.**_

"Ummm, sorry Chad, I meant to call… Darren, but your name is right above his. I'll let you go."

"Wait Sonny, who's Darren?"

"Oh, no one that you would know," I faltered, "Just some guy friend."

"Oh, okay," he replied quietly. "So, what are you doing?"

"Really? You want to have an actual conversation?" I asked sarcastically.

"Um, I don't care," he responded, but I think he was lying.

"Well in that case, I'll quit bothering you," I said, ready to hang up.

"Hey Sonny," he continued, "why did you _really_ call?"

_**Oh no, he knows I'm fibbing. Hey Chad, just thought I'd call you since I have a slight crush on you; despite me also hating you- yeah I'm really gonna say that.**_

"I told you, I was trying to call Darren." It was a solid story, and Chad didn't have to know that Darren was just my cousin.

"Oh yeah. So how do you know him?"

"Seriously Chad, why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Acting like you want to talk to me, but we both really know that you don't."

"That's not _always_ true," he answered.

_**What's that supposed to mean?**_

"Guess I'm just bored," he added.

"Me too!" I huffed.

"Wanna grab some coffee?" he asked shyly. _**Did Chad Dylan Cooper just ask me to hang out?**_

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, I told you we should hang out sometime. We're both bored, why not now?"

_**Well crap, I look like a slob. He'll probably show up in a shirt and tie, and I look like I just rolled out of bed.**_

"Okay, but I have to warn you… I look like I just woke up."

I could hear a smile through his voice. "Sonny, there's no need to try and impress me," he chuckled.

_**Well I already knew that, but thanks for pointing it out.**_

"See ya at Starbucks in like 10 minutes," he said, quickly hanging up before I could say anything else.

* * *

_**I can't believe I'm meeting Chad of all people.**_

Suddenly, I saw a figure that looked like Chad, but it couldn't be. He was dressed very similar to me- hoodie and track pants. **It was Chad.**

"Hey," I said softly. "I didn't even recognize you without your work clothes on." _**This was weird.**_

"Sonny?" he responded. "I didn't recognize you either. You weren't kidding about not being fixed up."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," I sighed, Chad always knew how to tear me down.

"I didn't say that was a _bad_ thing," he corrected with a smirk.

"Oh okay," I answered. It was a little awkward.

Chad ordered some kind of warm mocha latte thing and I order a caramel frappachino. We sat down at a table outside on the patio.

"So…" he began.

"So…" I repeated, not really sure how to start a conversation.

"So, why did you want to meet me?" I finally broke the ice.

"Well, just to hang out."

"You're not yourself today," I remarked. "You're in casual clothes and being nice. What's _wrong?_"

"Nothing," he answered. "Today is my day off, so I'm not so much _Chad Dylan Cooper_ today; just Chad."

I smiled sheepishly and we began to talk. Not really about a lot, but he was being so much more down to earth than usual.

"I like this side of you," I later admitted.

"Well thanks. I like this side of you too," he added.

"What side?" I wondered.

"Well, just the laid back look, and us not really fighting for once; it's nice."

I felt my face turning red. "Yeah it is."

"So, who is this Darren guy?" Chad asked again.

"I told you, he's just friend," I lied again. I felt bad about it, but I had already taken it that far, I couldn't admit that he was my cousin now.

"So why were you trying to call him?" he asked. _**Man Chad was getting nosy.**_

"Um, just to hang out."

"Oh," he said, disappointment showing in his face.

"Okay, that's a lie," I admitted quickly, feeling my face burning.

"What?" he asked.

"I wasn't trying to call Darren, I was trying to call you," I said as I buried my face in my hands so he couldn't see how red it was.

"Really?" he perked up. "Why did you call me?"

"I don't know, I just wanted someone to talk to, and well, you came in mind," I said, still with my face in my hands.

"Wow," he said smiling big. "I mean, that's _cool_," he tried to cover it up. "Why are you hiding your face?" he asked.

_**Don't tell him Sonny; just be cool.**_

"Because, I'm embarrassed," I said, covering my mouth after I did. I just shook my head. I'm sure he could see the red now.

"Well don't" he ordered, pulling my hands down. "You have a pretty face, no need to cover it."

_**Was he trying to make me the color of a tomato?**_

"Thanks," I whispered. Then I looked at my watch, realizing we had been there for a couple of hours. "I'd better go," I said, not really wanting to leave.

"Need a lift?" he asked sweetly.

"I don't want to trouble you," I said. "I don't have far to walk."

"C'mon, let me give you a ride home," he said, dragging me by the arm to his car.

* * *

We chatted a little in the car, but mostly just listened to the radio. He pulled up to my driveway and took off his seatbelt.

"Thanks Sonny for hanging out with me," he said. _**Man, I really like just Chad- on Sundays of course.**_

"Thanks for inviting me," I smiled. "Let me guess, tomorrow you're going to be _Chad Dylan Cooper?_"

"Yep," he answered. I know I had a disappointed look on my face.

"Ready for our next argument?" I teased.

"You bet," he said, smiling huge. He reached over the seat and gave me a little squeeze from the side. "See you tomorrow," he said as he let go and I walked in to my house. I never thought it would happen but _**I think I'm falling for Chad**_. The only question is- how to get rid of _Chad Dylan Cooper's_ ego?

* * *

That night, before going to bed, I checked my myspace one more time. I had a new message. I clicked on the little envelope icon and opened it up.

It was from Chad. It said:

_Sonny,_

_I really had a good time with you today. I know in the past we haven't been that close, but you know what they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. That was a joke. Anyway, just wanted to get that off my chest before another week of ._

Hmmm… I wanted to write him back, but wasn't sure what to say. I clicked the reply button and decided to wing it.

_Chad,_

_I really had a good time with you too. I'm glad you invited me. I had a much better time with you than I would have with Darren. See you tomorrow. Goodnight._

Sure, it was short, but it would have to suffice. As I refreshed my home page one more time, I looked at the recent Status/Moods:

Lucy is going to bed. _Mood: sleepy_

Tawni needs her beauty sleep. _Mood: pretty_

Nico is glad tomorrow is Meatball Monday. _Mood: happy_

Grady is also glad tomorrow is Meatball Monday. _Mood: ecstatic_

Zora is reading… under her bed._ Mood: crazy_

Chad had a great day with a frenemy. _Mood: confused_

So, Grady is 'ecstatic' about Meatball Monday, which made me laugh, and Chad is 'confused' about his frenemy huh? _**Wonder who he's talking about?**_

I glanced at his page one more time, just to read comments. Then I noticed I had moved up in the "Top Friends" area. I was now number 30. Wow, moved up 6 spaces in one day. _**Now what's that supposed to mean?**_ I guess that's progress…

I decided to change mine before going to bed.

Sonny had a wonderful day. _Mood: blissful_

Needless to say, I feel asleep rather quickly that night.


	2. Trouble Sleeping

**Hey everyone, here's chapter two! So I'm thinking this will be about 5 chapters or so, probably no more than 10. This one is really long, but I won't be able to update for about a week (I'll be at Disney World from May 16-23), so look for an update after I return. Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Now I just need to update The Wedding Date. Please R&R! Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonny With a Chance, Myspace, or Starbucks.**

* * *

**May 11, 2009 * SONNY'S POV ***

I woke up in a really great mood this morning. I hate to admit it, but I have an inkling that it has something to do with Chad and us having a decent time together yesterday.

The thing is though, I had no idea what was awaiting when I got to the studio.

* * *

Sonny, what is _this?_" Tawni teased, throwing the new edition of _Tween Weekly_ in my face. On the cover was a picture of myself and Chad yesterday at Starbucks. The caption read: _Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe Get Cozy Over Coffee_.

I was curious, what the article said, but it was just a small blurb under the photo.

_Tween Hearthrob Chad Dylan Cooper and sweetheart Sonny Monroe were spotted together Sunday; comfortably enjoying one another's company._

I looked at the picture; he looked happy- **we looked happy.**

"Um, well, you see… Chad and I just sort of were bored yesterday, and well, we decided to get some coffee- it was _nothing_," I responded.

"Nothing? Sonny, this is _Chad_ we're talking about! I know he likes you!"

"What are you _talking_ about?" I asked.

"When James asked you out, Chad was so jealous; that's why he showed up on your date."

_**That actually makes sense, but Chad would never like me. We're two different.**_

"So what's going on- do you like him back?" she interrogated.

"First of all, you don't know for a fact that he likes me, and secondly… no! Why would I like _Chad Dylan Cooper_?" I screeched.

"Well he is cute," she offered, "And despite what you say, it's so obvious that he likes you."

"Who likes you?" Nico piped in from the door on my side of the dressing room, meatball sandwich in hand. **(A/N- Remember, there are two doors in their dressing room- Chad is listening at the one on Tawni's side)**

"No one!" I blurted, shooting Tawni a glare.

"_Ch-ad_," Tawni said in a sing-song voice.

_**Well at least if we did ever get together, Tawni might approve. Wait Sonny- quit thinking such things!**_

"Oh, well I already knew that," Nico replied casually in between bites.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Listen Sonny, I'm a guy, I know these things. Chad likes you, but he'll probably never tell _you_ that."

_**Gosh this is confusing. One day, my friends hate Chad Dylan Cooper and now they're practically rubbing it in my face that he likes me. Maybe it's a trick- they're trying to get Chad and I to fight- yeah, that's it!**_

"Well, I won't believe that until he tells me himself- not that I care anyway," I huffed.

"Yeah- _right!_ And today's not Meatball Monday either," Nico whipped sarcastically, holding his sandwich in the air.

* * *

Later this afternoon I was starving; I hadn't eaten the disgusting pile of… I don't know what, on my plate and needed something. I decided some fro-yo would be the solution.

As I was deciding what flavor to get, I felt someone behind me; I turned to see that it was Chad.

"Sonny," he greeted hastily.

_**Alright, we're reverting back to this now?**_

"Chad," I equally snapped back.

"Can you hurry Monroe, I can't wait all day," he remarked. "At _Mackenzie Falls_ we have some actual work to do."

I wanted to say something so bad, but opted to keep quiet. I quickly filled my bowl with some strawberry yogurt, and began to walk away.

What I didn't realize is that someone had spilled some yogurt on the floor, causing me to slip and fall forward, knocking Chad off his feet. He landed on his back in the runny puddle of goo and I fell right on top of him. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

I looked in to his piercing blue eyes, but I didn't get the soft reaction that I had hoped for. "Sorry," I apologized sincerely.

"Get off of me Monroe," he yelped. I pushed myself up, hurt at the way he was acting. I wanted **Chad** back, not _Chad Dylan Cooper._

"Thanks for ruining an expensive jacket," he remarked, sliding me out of the way so he could get some yogurt.

I just stared at him in utter disbelief. I had to say something. "Well it's not like you don't have fifty more," I bashed, referring to the fact that he always wore a jacket. Well except for yesterday, but that moment Chad and I had, began to fade away.

"Oh, good _one_," he said sarcastically. "You know Sonny, you really need to pay attention to your walking. You're so clumsy."

_**Okay, Chad has been rude to me before, but this was just mean. Maybe he was having a bad day, but he didn't need to take it out on me. I wonder if he's mad about the article… Oh well, Chad Dylan Cooper's ego has returned once again. **_

I gave him a hateful look as I rashly dumped my yogurt in to the trash can next to him.

"I lost my appetite," I snubbed, giving him a once over before walking away.

As I was leaving, Chad pleaded, "Sonny-wait!"

"Not for you," I replied coldly as I stormed back to my dressing room, not even looking back.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Tawni asked as I huffed in to our dressing room.

"_Chad Dylan Cooper!_" I rang, forcing myself to sit down. "He is such a jerk!"

"Now Sonny," Tawni began sweetly, "I thought we went over this earlier…"

Finally I let it all out. I explained to her about our Sunday at Starbucks, and the real caring Chad, and how he messaged me, and gave me a ride home. Then I filled her in about today's events.

"That's harsh," she said. Then I noticed a smile forming on her face. "I have an idea."

"What?" I begged.

"Oh _you'll_ see," she answered slyly. I was worried- _**what had Tawni planned on doing now?**_

_**

* * *

**_

That night I could not sleep. I turned on my computer screen and surfed the net, hoping to end my insomnia. I logged on to Myspace and changed my status.

Sonny is wondering why people can be so two-faced. _Mood: bummed_

Then I read a bulletin that Lucy had posted earlier. I decided to fill it out. Why not? I was awake still anyway. Maybe Chad would actually read it and feel a little bad about how he treated me today.

_*************_

_Do you laugh a lot?  
All the time_

_How was your last night?  
It was nice_

_How many true friends do you have?  
5_

_Were you happy when you woke up this morning?  
Yes!_

_What mood are you in right now?  
I'm okay, just a little disappointed in a certain guy…_

_Who was the last person you talked to on the phone?  
Chad_

_Has anyone put their arms around you in the past 5 days?  
kind of_

_In the past week, have you cried?  
no_

_Have you ever liked someone older than you?  
Maybe…_

_Anything you are looking forward to?  
a new "Check it Out Girls" sketch._

_Do you trust all your friends?  
Yes- well mostly_

_Do you think you've changed over the past year?  
Definitely_

_Where were you last night?  
Starbucks_

_Would you forgive a cheater?  
Never_

_Do you fall for people easily?  
Yes :(_

_What was the last thing you watched on television?  
NOT Mackenzie Falls_

_Do you think you can last in a relationship for 6 months without cheating?  
Absolutely_

_Would you ever live with anyone on your top friends?  
I practically live with Tawni… well not really, but we share a room_

_Is your life anything like it was a year ago?  
Not at all!_

_Are you ticklish?  
Very_

_Ever been told you were loved by someone who didn't mean it?  
Yes_

_Have you ever been friends with someone you didn't really like?  
That's complicated_

_What is the temperature outside?  
70s?_

_*************  
_

I refreshed my page one more time and read my friends' Status/Mood before attempting slumber again.

Lucy is exhausted. _Mood: sleepy_

Tawni is always something… and pretty. _Mood: gorgeous_

Nico wants to go out with Portlyn. _Mood: suave_

Grady is glad tomorrow is Taquito Tuesday! _Mood: happy_

Zora thinks that her gnome friend is following her. _Mood: paranoid_

Chad thinks he acted like a jerk today. _Mood: guilty_

Oh Nico, you'll _never_ get Portlyn, once again Grady is excited about the 'food of the day,' and Chad… admits that he was wrong. _**That's so unlike him.**_ Maybe on here he shows a little bit of his inner Chad.

It kind of sufficed, at least for now, that Chad was feeling guilty- he _should._ That was a step forward for him. Maybe tomorrow would be different.

I went to his profile to see if I had moved up or down; I had maintained, still number 30.

_**I like to look at the bright side- At least he didn't move me down.**_

_**

* * *

**_

*** CHAD'S POV *  
**

Okay, I can't sleep- at _all._ I feel terrible about the way I was to Sonny today. I know, _Chad Dylan Cooper_ feels guilty? _Unbelievable._ But it's not- it's **100%** **true.**

I really had fun with Sonny yesterday; I enjoy her company. And it of course doesn't hurt that she's cute- she can't do anything without it being cute.

I loathe her, yet I think I may _lov-_ well, let's say, _care_ about her. But it would never work- Sonny doesn't feel the same way I do.

How do I know this? Let's go back to this morning. I went to her dressing room with a caramel frappachino- she told me yesterday those were her favorite. I raised my hand to knock on the door, but paused when I heard a muffled Sonny and Tawni. Yes I eavesdropped, but I heard my name and felt I needed to.

"_Um, well, you see… Chad and I just sort of were bored yesterday, and well, we decided to get some coffee- it was nothing."_

"_Nothing? Sonny, this is Chad we're talking about! I know he likes you!"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_When James asked you out, Chad was so jealous; that's why he showed up on your date."_

"_So what's going on- do you like him back?" _

"_First of all, you don't know for a fact that he likes me, and secondly… no! Why would I like Chad Dylan Cooper?"_

I know my face fell. In an innocent way, I had been rejected. Sonny said that yesterday was nothing, and that she definitely doesn't like me. I admit- **it stung.** I quietly slipped away, tossed the frozen concoction in the trash, and headed back to Stage 2.

And that is why I acted the way I did to Sonny today- granted, I was wrong for it, but her words really did **hurt.**

xxxxxx

I logged on to Myspace and saw Sonny's status; she's right, I am two-faced. Then I noticed that she had posted a bulletin. I started reading it and I _know_ some of those answers were directed toward me. I decided to fill it out too. I may not be good with words, but at least maybe I can pour a little of my heart out this way.

_Do you laugh a lot?  
mostly just around Sonny_

_How was your last night?  
fun_

_How many true friends do you have?  
too many to count_

_Were you happy when you woke up this morning?  
Yes_

_What mood are you in right now?  
the opposite of this morning_

_Who was the last person you talked to on the phone?  
don't remember_

_Has anyone put their arms around you in the past 5 days?  
no_

_In the past week, have you cried?  
no_

_Have you ever liked someone older than you?  
don't think so_

_Anything you are looking forward to?  
nothing at the moment_

_Do you trust all your friends?  
only one really_

_Do you think you've changed over the past year?  
Definitely_

_Where were you last night?  
Starbucks_

_Would you forgive a cheater?  
Never_

_Do you fall for people easily?  
nope_

_What was the last thing you watched on television?  
NOT So Random_

_Do you think you can last in a relationship for 6 months without cheating?  
yeah, I'm not a cheater- I break up first_

_Would you ever live with anyone on your top friends?  
probably not_

_Is your life anything like it was a year ago?  
Not at all!_

_Are you ticklish?  
maybe…_

_Ever been told you were loved by someone who didn't mean it?  
no_

_Have you ever been friends with someone you didn't really like?  
That's complicated_

Okay, so I realize that bulletin wasn't much of a confession, but that's progress for me. Even if Sonny doesn't like me, I still feel the need to make it up to her; for some reason. _**Why she always has that effect on me, I'll never know.**_

I gaze at the issue of _Tween Weekly_ with Sonny and I on the cover, and all of my feelings come flooding back.

_**God, I hope I can make it up to her.**_


	3. Games

**Hey everyone, this story is only probably going to be a couple more chapters- probably a five-shot. I was enjoying writing it, but I got stuck, and now I'm not much of a fan of it anymore. It's definitely far from my best. The plot isn't even that great, but I want to finish it up. Anyway, I hope you're still liking it, sorry it's taken so long to update. Please R&R!**

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

Well, I woke up on Taquito Tuesday, still feeling gloomy from the events of the previous day. I couldn't stand Chad. I hate him. I hate him because he doesn't know who he is. I hate him because he can't make up his mind. I hate him because he made me begin to open up to him, then he took it away. I hate him because he's got me falling… **hard.** And I have no idea why. Alright, so I don't really _hate_ him.

I did my usual morning routine, hopped in the shower, got dressed, did the hair and make-up stuff, then logged on to Myspace. Isn't it crazy how addicting Myspace can be? I really just wanted to see if there was anything different from last night.

Lucy is getting ready for school. _Mood: tired_

Tawni is beautifying myself. _Mood: pretty_

Nico still wants to go out with Portlyn. _Mood: hungry_

Grady has cheese in his pants! _Mood: ecstatic_

Zora is at work early… time to hang out in the vents. _Mood: sneaky_

Chad hopes today is better. _Mood: angry_

Grady has cheese in his pants- again? What is up with that boy?! And Chad is angry? He should be… at himself!

Hmmm… that's interesting, Chad reposted my bulletin- let's see what his answers are.

Well, he did say that he mostly just laughs around me; hopefully that's a compliment. There wasn't much else about me, although I noticed that a few of my answers, he left as his own. Chad's not a cheater- really? That's good to know… well not that it matters.

---

I walked into the studio this morning a little weary. Tawni was going to fill me in on her plan to get back at Chad. I'm still not really sure why I want to. I mean, of course he hurt my feelings, but he's done that before. I guess I was just upset that he was treating me that way after our wonderful date- I mean, _**day.**_

"Hey Tawn," I greeted softly as I entered the prop room.

"Hey," she said, staring at the computer, obviously busy with something. A few moments later, she pulled away from the screen. "Alright Sonny, are you ready for 'Operation Make Chad Jealous'?"

"Why would I want to make him jealous?" I asked nonchalantly. "I told you, I don't like him like that."

"Sonny, you're in denial." She stared me down for about a minute until I could no longer hold it in; I broke.

"Alright, so I like him!" I finally admitted out loud; shouted even. Tawni grinned the biggest I've ever seen.

"Alright, so here's what we do," she said, pointing me to the screen. "Log in to your Myspace."

I did as was told and saw a few new alerts. I had a friend request and a new message. I was about to click the message first, when Tawni guided me. "Oh look," she said knowingly, "you have a friend request… I _wonder_ who it is?"

I was aiming the mouse at the little red 'message' envelope, but Tawni stopped me. "No, the friend request first!" she demanded. I clicked and it was from some blonde headed, green-eyed guy named Tyler… Tyler Hart.

"Who's this?" I asked, not even realizing the matching last name.

"This is my cousin Tyler," she said, taking the mouse and clicking 'accept'. "He's going to be your little boyfriend- _crush_, whatever until Chad comes to reality."

"But, I don't want to play games with him Tawni," I admitted. This was juvenile. "Why would he pretend for me anyway?"

"Because he's kind of a wild boy and I told him that if he didn't, I'd let his parents know about the things he does," she smirked proudly.

My face fell. "What's wrong?" Tawni asked, genuinely worried.

"I don't know, I just feel, so _desperate,_" I replied.

"Sonny, take it from me; it'll only last a few days and Chad will come crawling to you. Besides, Tyler's on his way up here."

I really didn't want to play this game. I felt immature, but now I'd been sucked in. I guess maybe it would be nice- if it actually worked.

---

Right before lunch, Tyler arrived. I have to admit, he was rather cute, but nothing compared to Chad- at least in my eyes.

"Okay, so you two just pretend that you're dating and totally in to each other until Chad gets over himself," Tawni explained. I felt nauseous. I did not want to do this.

"It's nice to meet you Sonny," Tyler said, taking my hand to shake it. "You didn't tell me how cute she is," he chided to Tawni.

Tawni stuck her finger down her throat as if she was going to vomit. "Remember, you're pretending!"

"Yeah… right," he smirked, giving me a once over. Suddenly I felt intimidated and definitely did not want any part of this.

"Alright time for lunch you two," Tawni directed as the three of us sauntered to the cafeteria.

---

I felt a gaze on me as I walked in to the commissary next to Tyler. Through my peripheral vision, I realized that it was Chad who was watching me.

I really wasn't in the mood to eat. I still felt crummy about the whole plan, but I was still angry at Chad for being so hateful.

"So Sonny," Tyler spoke, taking my hand, "where have you been all of my life?"

"Huh?" I accidentally spoke out loud. I had just met this guy. I know he was pretending, but how cheesy was that?

"Um, in Wisconsin most of the time," I chuckled nervously, not sure what to say.

Finally Tyler gave up on all of the weird conversation and began to act a little normal. He was actually pretty funny, causing me to laugh hysterically a few times, earning glances from the opposing tables.

* * *

**CHAD'S POV**

I watched as Sonny chatted away with some other blonde headed guy. He looked a lot like Tawni, but male. He was making her laugh. What could possibly be so funny? I hated this. I hated it with every fiber of my being. If only I could tell her how I really feel, then maybe that could be me.

I had sent her an apology message this morning over Myspace, but whether she read it or not, I'm unsure. She probably did, but since she's apparently got a new _crush_, I guess she could care less about me.

---

I went back to my room, unable to watch the happy couple any longer. I logged in to Myspace. My message to Sonny still said 'Unread.' Maybe that meant I still had a chance. I sat at my computer contemplating my next move.

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

Somehow, Tawni had hacked in to my Myspace… or maybe I'm being overdramatic. I probably had the password saved and she just logged in. She had changed Tyler to number 6 on my Top Friends.

I finally had some alone time, so I clicked on the envelope icon to read the message from earlier. It was from… Chad?

_Sonny,_

_I know that what I did yesterday was wrong. I'm sorry for treating you that way. I know, CDC is apologizing? Yeah, I am… and I mean it. Maybe you'd like to go out for coffee again… or something?_

Ugh! If only Tawni had let me read this earlier, then I never would have hung out with Tyler, Chad never would have seen me with Tyler, and maybe this could be fixed.

I wasn't sure what to write back… should I tell Chad the truth- Tyler was brought here to make him jealous? Then he'd know I had a crush on him.

I thought about just telling Tawni about it, ending the Tyler thing, and bringing things back to normal. That is, until I refreshed my home page.

Tyler is thinking about my girl Sonny. _Mood: loved_

Seeing that, seriously made me want to puke. Then I realized I had new comments:

**Grady- Hey Sonny, see ya in the morning! It's Waffle Wednesday- woo hoo!**

**Lucy- I miss you!**

**Tawni- How are you and lover boy?**

**Tyler- Hey my girl, I had fun with you today. You're amazing.**

Okay, this needed to end- now! I picked up my phone and dialed Tawni's number.

"Hey, please come over- _**now.**_" Luckily she agreed without a fight. I needed to figure this out.

---

"Oh whoa Sonny, there's so much drama in your life," Tawni snickered. "Now you have two guys- one that's totally in to you, and the other who's clueless!"

"What?!" I gasped.

"Yeah, Tyler is so in to you. He thinks that a good girl like you may help him redeem himself."

"But I'm not into him- I'm into Chad."

"Chad doesn't need to know that. _See_- he already asked you out again."

"That message was before all of this Tyler stuff. **Ugh!** Why does everything have to be so complicated?"

"So go out with Chad, see what happens, then end it with Tyler."

"But I don't want to use him."

"Sonny, this was all set up in the first place. Tyler has treated most girls horribly. He'll be alright."

"I guess," I huffed as I racked my brain with a response to Chad.

* * *

**CHAD'S POV**

So today was crappy. Probably even more so than yesterday, because I had to watch Sonny be completely enamored with some guy. And it wasn't _**me.**_

I went to her profile- not to stalk, but I was curious about this guy. I noticed him on her top friends, and he had left her some mushy comment. _**What a creep.**_

I refreshed the home page one more time; Sonny had updated her status.

Sonny really doesn't know what to do. _Mood: confused_

Hmmm… weird, but I'm sure it has nothing to do with me. Then I saw that little red envelope icon. "You've got mail," I chuckled out loud, realizing what a dork I really am. It's because no one was around and I could just be Chad.

Sonny had responded to my message.

_Chad,_

_I don't know what I did to make you so mad yesterday, but you really hurt me. Maybe we can grab some coffee and talk- I think we need to._

That's it? Well, at least she even responded. I still couldn't help but feel disappointed. I mean she wants to meet up, but probably just to tell me to leave her alone now that she's dating that jerkwad. Anytime someone says _we need to talk_, it only leads to bad.

I tried to go to sleep, and after a long time of dreaming about Sonny, I _finally_ did.


	4. Plans

Just a warning- I really think this is the worst chapter I have ever written. I'm really stuck on this story, so there will be one more chapter, then it's done. Sorry if I disappointed anyone with it, but it's just not my favorite. It was originally meant to just be a three-shot, so now it will be five.

**SONNY'S POV**

As soon as I got up this morning, I ran to my computer and logged in to MySpace. If I wasn't usually so busy, I'd be so addicted to it.

First thing I did before checking anything- took Tyler **off** my Top Friends. I hardly even know the guy; and he was seriously creeping me out.

Then I checked to see if Chad had responded to my message. No response. He must still be mad at me. My heart sank a bit.

I felt a little knot in my stomach- why couldn't I just admit that I liked Chad? What was so hard about that?

Suddenly my phone buzzed that I had a new text message. I clicked on the 'Read' button, it was from Chad.

_Yeah we do need to talk. Meet me at Starbucks- 7:00 pm tonight._

I quickly responded: _Okay, see ya then._

Well it was better than nothing, but for some reason I still had that weary feeling.

I was just going to have to do it. I was going to have to be 100% honest with him.

Before leaving for rehearsal, I checked my friend's status updates.

Lucy is glad the week is halfway over. _Mood: content_

Tawni is perfecting perfection. _Mood: beautiful_

Nico wants a chocolate fountain. _Mood: smooth_

Grady also wants a chocolate fountain- and a time machine! _Mood: energetic_

Zora is going to relax in the sarcophagus for a while. _Mood: mysterious_

Chad hopes that today goes right. _Mood: charming_

Okay, Grady really needs to drop the time machine thing- it was just a clock! And Chad… what's so important about today? Surely he couldn't be thinking about our meeting tonight- it's nothing. Well to me it's something, but not to him.

And charming? Give me a break. Oh well darn, he really is charming.

I looked at the clock; 8:30. I still had half an hour to spend before rehearsal, so I decided to post a bulletin to waste the time.

Where's your girl/boy?  
I don't have one at the moment

Will tomorrow be better than today?  
I can only hope

Do you want to see somebody right now?  
Yes, I _really_ do.

Is there someone that makes you happy every time you see them?  
Yeah… well, most of the time anyway ; )

How are you feeling?  
confused and nervous

What's going through your mind right now?  
too much to process

Would you rather get up early or sleep in?  
sleep in

What are your plans for this evening?  
Starbucks

Do you want to see someone right now?  
yep

Do you believe people deserve second chances?  
some do

Where is your best friend?  
Wisconsin

What do you do when you're feeling extremely nervous?  
giggle and snort

Who was the last person to text you?  
Chad

Will you be in a relationship in 3 months?  
Who knows?

When you trip, do you get embarrassed or just play it off?  
I laugh at myself… most of the time

Do you continue fighting in an argument even though you're wrong?  
Only if it's with Chad :)

Miss someone?  
Yeah, I do.

--

**CHAD'S POV**

Good, she wrote me back. Short, but at least she's going to come. I guess I'm finally going to have to tell her the truth.

--

After lunch, I logged on to MySpace.

Sonny had posted a bulletin; this should be interesting to read…

Her bulletin says she doesn't have a guy… so she's not dating that creep? That's good news for me.

And she said that she only continues fighting with **me**. That made me smile. It's sweet in a twisted sort of way.

I went to my Top Friends and contemplated what number to move her to. She's number thirty now, but I knew Sonny was so much better than that. I really wanted to put her as my number one friend, but that would be too obvious. Let's go with number five… still close to the top.

--

I stood in front of my mirror, practicing what I would have to tell her that night.

"I'm sorry Sonny that I acted like a jerk…"

Hmmm… that won't do.

"I really like you…"

No, too sappy for me.

I was doomed.

--

**SONNY'S POV**

Hmmm… nothing new on MySpace except for another jerky message from Tyler. Ugh. I so needed to get rid of this guy.

Let's see if anything has changed on Chad's profile…

Holy cow! I'm number 5 on his top friends?! Number five! When did _that_ happen? Not that I'm complaining, but wow.

I decided to return the gesture; I now had six top friends again, but instead of Tyler, I replaced him with Chad.

Then I went over what I was going to say to Chad tonight.

"Look Chad, I don't know why you were mad at me…"

That sounds kind of harsh for a guy that I like.

"So this guy… he's really Tawni's cousin…"

Oh, I was so embarrassed about the whole ordeal that I didn't really want to tell him. But I had to. He deserved to know how I felt- even if he didn't care.


	5. Honesty

Okay, this is the last chapter. I'm sorry that I really rushed it, but this is the one story that has really stumped me and stressed me out, but I was determined to finish it.

Thanks to my good friend **Quills-and-Wands** for helping me with the ending with Sonny/Chad. I was stumped and she gave me the idea. Total credit to her :)

I would dedicate this chapter to her, but I personally think it's too crappy, so I'll wait and dedicate a better chapter of another story to her instead.

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

I glanced around _Starbucks_, looking around for Chad. Suddenly I spotted him in a gray hoodie and faded jeans.

Yes! He was dressed down. Maybe then he would be the sweet Chad, the one that only I know exists.

I did actually fix my hair this time and put on some make up, but I dressed just as casually as he did.

"Hey Monroe," he flounced up to me.

"Hey," I said, a blush creeping upon my face. Great, give it away already Sonny! Sheesh!

I followed Chad to a nice quiet spot on the back patio, away from the other customers.

We kept our hoods on, trying not to conceal ourselves.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Without taking off my hoodie, I looked up, my eyes met with bright green ones. Then I realized who it was. Tyler.

Why _now?_

"What is it Tyler?" I huffed, annoyed.

"Oh, I just thought I'd stop by and say hi to my girl. I read on your bulletin that you'd be here."

Darn it! I didn't even think about that… stupid bulletin.

"Um, I'm gonna go get our drinks Chad," I spoke, trying to get away from this. What to do now?

--

**CHAD'S POV**

"So, um, you and Sonny are together? I asked the creepy guy.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with _that?_" he replied hastily.

"No, I just thought that Sonny could do better than you," I smirked, standing up to be face to face with him.

Before anything else was said, Sonny returned with two drinks; for her and myself.

Sorry dude, you don't get one.

"What's going on here?" she asked, feeling the tension in the air.

"This guy is trying to break us up," Tyler lied.

Man, he's more of a jerk than myself!

"Oh really?" Sonny asked in an angry tone. Great. She was going to believe this doofus.

"Actually, I wasn't," I spoke up, edging myself closer to Sonny. "I don't care who you date; as long as you're happy."

Okay, that was partially true. Sure I did want Sonny to be happy, but I wanted her to be happy with **me.** _**Not him.**_

"I just said that you could do better," I confessed.

"Well she's with me," Tyler interrupted, thrusting his arm around Sonny.

Boy was I jealous.

"Actually, I'm _not_," Sonny piped in. "Look Tyler, I know you were supposed to help me and that you fell deeper than intended, but I'm sorry. You come on too strong, and well, I have feelings for someone else."

"Who?" Tyler asked, now livid.

"I'd rather tell him first than you," Sonny said, yanking his arm from over her shoulder.

Who was this other guy she liked?

"Goodbye Tyler," she waved smarmily before sitting back down in her chair. He stood stunned for a moment, then stormed away.

"What a nut job," she sighed before talking a sip of her drink.

I took a sip of mine. "Hey, you remembered what I like," I said, taking another sip of the warm drink.

"Yeah, well, I pay attention. Look Chad, I _really_ need to talk to you."

"I need to talk to you too."

"I know you're mad at me, even though I'm not really sure why-"

"Okay, I'll tell you," I interrupted. Sonny nodded for me to continue.

"The other day when you were talking to you friends about me and you said you would never like me, well I heard it all."

"_Really?_ Chad, I'm really sorry but, why do you care?"

"Because I… well I like you. A lot."

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, but it's okay that you don't feel the same way. I'll get over it," I responded nonchalantly, trying to hide my sadness.

"But I do feel the same way," she admitted.

"You do?" I asked, hopeful.

"Yes. That's why I wanted to meet with you."

"Then why did you say all that stuff before to your friends?"

"Because, I was in denial Chad."

"I know the feeling."

"So, what's up with that Tyler guy then?" I asked curiously.

"Well I'm embarrassed to say, but Tawni set us up. He's her cousin. She said that I should use him to make you jealous. It was all an act, but he ended up really liking me."

I couldn't believe she hatched a plan to make me jealous. I was appalled, but flattered at the same time.

"What?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"It just doesn't sound like you; that's all."

"I know, I didn't want to do it, but Tawni had already set it all up. She brought him here, changed my MySpace- everything. I wanted to tell you though because I'm not usually so immature."

"That's okay," I smiled sweetly, taking her hand.

"Sonny, I know that sometimes I can be a jerk- especially to you, but that's what I like about you. I can be nice, mean, charming, and yet, we're still… _**us.**_ Deep down, you know the real me. You saw him when we were here last week, and I'm sorry that it's taken so long for you to see him again. I'll try to change for you- and that's saying a lot, because _Chad Dylan Cooper_ doesn't change for anyone, but you're worth it."

"Chad, I know I can stubborn too, but there's no one I'd rather fight with more than you."

"I know," I replied coolly.

"How did you know?"

"I read your bulletin."

--

Sonny had walked to _Starbucks_, so I gave her a ride home. I was afraid things between us might be awkward, but they weren't. In fact, we were even more comfortable than before.

I walked her to the door, just as a gentleman should do.

"Well, I had a great time tonight," I spoke. God I sounded so cliché.

"Me too," she blushed. "So, um, are we together now?" she asked sweetly.

"Do you want to be?"

"Yeah," she answered. Now her face was burning red.

"Me too," I responded, cupping her face and pressing my lips to hers.

"See you tomorrow, girlfriend," I winked, before heading back to my car.

"Bye my boyfriend," she waved, giddily opening the door and stepping inside.

--

**SONNY'S POV**

I gently slid down the back of the door, dreamily thinking about Chad. I was so glad I got to see the inner Chad again- not just cocky CDC.

But I guess you have to learn to love every side of a guy. Especially if you're in love with a three-named jerk. And I was.

* * *

A/N- Blah, I know. The plot to me was good- especially with the idea my friend gave me, but I just didn't write it well. Sorry :)


End file.
